


Commissioner Gordon’s Daughter

by aural_stimulatn



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aural_stimulatn/pseuds/aural_stimulatn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena helps Renee to realise that she might be missing out on something great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commissioner Gordon’s Daughter

“Oh my God, I have to stop, my sides hurt!” Helena gasped, but she continued to laugh anyway. “I just—I’ve never seen you be less smooth, I had no idea you were such a dork.”

Renee stood across the room with her arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently. She raised one eyebrow, clearly not amused by her friend’s hysterics. “You had enough yet?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I—” but Helena was once again lost in laughter.

“Okay, you got me,” Renee admitted. “I had absolutely no idea that we were coming here to see her. Not the worst person I could’ve run into, but it was certainly unexpected. So she’s … Oracle …” Renee said the word more for her own benefit, as if trying it on for size.

Helena finally sobered and moved toward her kitchen. “Ahh, I could use a drink. You?”

Renee just shook her head without looking in Helena’s direction. She was clearly lost in thought—considering the new information she’d just received on her old friend. “How long has she—”

“A long time, Renee,” Helena cut her off as she returned with her drink. She took a seat next to Renee on the couch. “Seriously, though, I didn’t mean to blindside you. I guess I just never realized that you guys knew each other. But you were on the Force, so, of course you knew her.”

Renee nodded, but her eyes were hollow, she was clearly getting lost in a memory. “Seems like seven lifetimes ago, but yeah. I met her my first year on the Force.” Renee laughed. “She was young. I mean, I was too, technically, but she looked so youthful, tons of energy all the time … I had a little bit of a crush on her, I guess.” Renee looked Helena directly in the eye, waiting for her reaction.

Helena smiled mischievously. “Oh, really,” she teased. “Going after the boss’s daughter, that’s ballsy.”

Renee punched her arm playfully. “Stop it. Nothing ever became of it, obviously. Anyway, I hadn’t even known her a year when it happened. She was different after that.”

Helena looked down. They both knew what “it” was. “You mean she was paralyzed after that.”

“No,” Renee said quickly. “It was more than a physical change. After that, I only got glimpses of the old Barbara every once in a while.”

“But the person that she became is so awesome in her own little way. Yeah, she’s snarky and passive-aggressive and moody sometimes, but her heart—that’s still the same,” Helena surprised herself at how easy it was to gush about Barbara. _Didn’t see that coming._

Renee smiled. “I know. I grew to like that Barbara, too. When Commis—Jim—was shot, I feel like we held each other together. I don’t know what I would have done without her.”

They were both quiet for a minute. When Renee finally spoke again, Helena was thankful that she changed the subject. “You know what’s funny? When I was in the MCU, I thought ‘Oracle’ was a search engine. I somehow got into her files while I was working a case. All the information I needed was right there.”

“You can’t be serious,” Helena said, shaking her head. “Renee, no one just gets into Oracle’s database. Her tech is tighter than the NSA’s. If information just popped onto your computer, she was feeding it to you.”

Renee’s eyes were wide; Helena could tell it was something that she had never considered.

Helena raised an eyebrow. “You know what I love about you Renee? Between the two of us, you’re the detective. But when it comes to some things, you are as clueless as a fifteen year old boy.”

“Hey, you said yourself her intel was tight, how was I supposed to know—”

“I’m not talking about her, hun. I’m talking about you. That ‘innocent crush from lifetimes ago’? It never went away, and it’s pretty obvious.”

Renee just looked at Helena with an open expression, dumbfounded. “You’re not saying I should—Helena … no.”

“What I’m saying is the Renee I know doesn’t sit around and wait for things to happen. She makes her own action.” Helena smirked. “And the Renee I know definitely does not mope around and play the ‘what-might-have-been’ game.”

Helena crossed to the other side of the room, grabbing her car keys. “And the Barbara I know … well, she has office hours on Thursdays from two to four. Vale Building of Gotham U, second floor on the right.” Helena tossed the Lamborghini keys at Renee with a wink. “It’s three-thirty, you better hurry. Downtown traffic can be a bitch in the afternoon.”

“You really think I should go talk to her? I mean, how do I even know she wants to see me?”

“Please. I wouldn’t send you there if I thought you were going to crash and burn," Helena said. "Oh, and take the fedora. I think she’ll like that.”

“What, are you Barbara’s secret best friend or something?” Renee asked, grabbing her hat and coat and heading for the door.

“Don’t be so suspicious, you sound like my Question. Oh, and Renee? Her friends call her ‘Babs.’”

“Babs, got it. I owe you one, Helena,” Renee said with a wink before letting the door close behind her.

Helena watched the door click shut and silently counted to twenty. She reached for her phone and dialed a familiar number. “Hey … yeah, it was just like I thought, and get this … yeah, she’s on her way to you as we speak. … Hey! That’s a lie, I have a heart of stone … well, whatever. Take good care of my partner, O, and don’t say I never did anything for ya.”


End file.
